


perfectly normal, thank you very much

by Cergart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cergart/pseuds/Cergart
Summary: Письмо взволновало Лили не меньше, чем Петунью. Она пишет послание Альбусу Дамблдору с просьбой разрешить ей отправиться в Хогвартс и никому не показывает слез, когда получает отказ. Лили машет с платформы вслед уходящему поезду, прилежно посылает письма сестре и с живейшим интересом слушает ее рассказы о волшебстве.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 3





	perfectly normal, thank you very much

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [perfectly normal, thank you very much](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676937) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 



Письмо взволновало Лили не меньше, чем Петунью. Она пишет послание Альбусу Дамблдору с просьбой разрешить ей отправиться в Хогвартс и никому не показывает слез, когда получает отказ. Лили провожает уходящий с платформы поезд, прилежно посылает письма сестре и с живейшим интересом слушает ее рассказы о волшебстве.

Петунья попадает на Слизерин, где заводит странную дружбу с Северусом. Раньше она считала его бедным неряхой, который все время вился вокруг Лили, но здесь, среди чистокровных засранцев, он неожиданно становится союзником (сама Петунья тоже держит удар, в ход идет все: раскрытые секреты, грязные сплетни и травля). Северус (не в первый раз) называет ее грязнокровкой на пятом курсе и присоединяется к Пожирателям Смерти. Туни в ответ обзывает его жирным мерзавцем, и они продолжают обедать вместе вдали от посторонних глаз.

Когда начинается война, Петунья в ней не участвует. Она выходит замуж за юношу из Хаффлпаффа по имени Винсент Дансли, который на их первом свидании в подробностях поведал ей о своей должности младшего помощника в Министерстве и планируемых тридцати шагах к вершине карьерной лестнице. Винсент нормально относится к маглорожденным, по крайней мере к тем, кто ведет себя так же прилично, как она.

А вот Лили сражается. Она читала «Ежедневный пророк», сидя на уроках истории, грезила о метлах и вышибала дурь из хулиганов на детской площадке. В семнадцать лет Лили снова пишет Альбусу Дамблдору. Когда он отвечает «нет», она собирает сумки и отправляется в штаб-квартиру Ордена. Алиса Лонгботтом дает ей место для ночлега, запасную мантию и учит летать на метле. Завернувшись в теплое одеяло и потягивая какао, Лили обсуждает с хозяевами план действий и думает, что пойди она в Хогвартс, наверняка попала бы в Хаффлпафф.

Из мародеров Лили первым встречает Сириуса; патлатый и хорошо сложенный, он с тревогой наблюдает за спящим на диване тощим пареньком со шрамом. Они только вернулись с миссии, где разбился Ремус. Первое, что Сириус, бунтарь и главный возмутитель спокойствия, говорит ей:

— Ш-ш-ш! Ты ходишь как слон.

Лили бы отпрянула, но Ремус действительно выглядит измученным.  
Питер и Джеймс на кухне поглощают огромные бутерброды. Джеймс с трудом поднимается на ноги, когда она входит.

— Привет, ты новый рекрут?

— Можно и так сказать.

Джеймс одной рукой убирает волосы с глаз, а другую протягивает ей.

— Джеймс Поттер, — представляется он. — Ты из Шармбатона? Я вроде не видел тебя в Хогвартсе.

— Лили Эванс. Коукворт. Я бы пожала тебе руку, но ты измазался в горчице.

Лили трижды бросает вызов Темному Лорду вместе с Джеймсом, Ремусом, Сириусом и Питером. Они рассказывают ей о Хогвартсе и его секретах, а она приносит магловские шоколадные батончики и комиксы о Людях Х. Джеймс зорко следит, чтобы никто не оставлял на них шоколадные отпечатки.

До Северуса Снейпа доходят слухи о магле Эванс на фронте. «Петунья не магл», — огрызается он на подколки Долохова. Но Кэбб, баюкая сломанную руку, рассказывает о зеленых глазах и рыжих, как военное знамя, волосах, и тогда у Северуса все внутри сжимается от страха.

Северус Снейп узнает о пророчестве и рассказывает о нем Темному Лорду. Лили Эванс — мать мальчишки-полукровки со спутанными темными волосами. Она играет в гостиной Августы Лонгботтом с Гарри и Невиллом, потому что Алиса и Фрэнк находятся в больнице Святого Мунго, и не подозревает, что скоро из солдата станет беглянкой. У ее сына пока нет шрама.

В ночь на Хэллоуин 1981 года Том Риддл отправляется в Годрикову Впадину, о которой ему рассказал Питер Петтигрю. Он убивает отчаянно сражающегося Джеймса в гостиной. Убивает Лили в детской, дав ей возможность бросить сына. Он пытается убить Гарри, но терпит неудачу.

Гарри попадет к своим ближайшим родственникам — тете Петунье, дяде Винсенту и кузену Дадли. Он спит в крохотной комнатушке рядом с кухней, которая раньше была чуланом для веников. Данси ненавидят внимание, которое привлекает к себе Гарри, и поэтому оставляют его дома, когда идут в Косой Переулок, на обед в Министерство или на концерты.

Гарри знает, как вручную мыть посуду, как приготовить бекон так, чтобы тот не подгорел и как осторожно выловить из чулана всех пауков, чтобы потом выпустить их на волю. На день рождения Дадли дарят игрушечную метлу. Гарри получает карточку с Альбусом Дамблдором из шоколадной игрушки, потому что у Дадли их уже пятнадцать. Петунья любит заглядывать через живую изгородь во двор соседки, сквиба миссис Фигг, и злорадствовать, что той приходится стирать белье без магии.

Когда Гарри исполняется десять, ему приходит письмо из Хогвартса, что удивляет всех членов семьи Данси. «Я не была уверена, — фыркает Петунья. — Учитывая, что в тебе течет кровь моей сестры, всякое могло произойти».


End file.
